


Hush Little Baby

by violentincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Kids, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Castiel/Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a single dad. Claire throws a fit in a supermarket and Dean sings to her to calm her down. Amazed, Castiel hires Dean as his part time babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm on a roll. Three fics in one week....I don't know how long this can last!
> 
> This is just pure fluff. If you like it please let me know!

Dean looked over, along with everyone else in the store, when a baby started screaming bloody murder. The baby was being pushed in a stroller by a man who was carrying a shopping basket. The man immediately dropped what he was holding back onto the shelf.

“On no. Not now please!” he heard the man mutter. The man stated rolling the stroller back and forth truing to calm the baby down. As he was doing so he glanced at everyone. “I’m sorry. I’m very sorry.” he said, as everybody quickly looked away embaressed.

When the baby didn’t stop, he put the basket down and went to walk around the stroller. Before he could Dean was already crouched down looking into the stroller.

“I got this. Let me try something.” he said with a smile. “Hey cutie. Wanna hear something sweet?” he asked in a low voice and began to sing.

‘I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment’s gone  
All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity   
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind

Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind’

After a few moments she calmed down. “There you go.” Dean said smiling, looking up at the man. He noticed that the man’s hair was a mess, it didn’t even look like he had run a brush through it before he left the house. His clothes were wrinkled, and he had bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept in weeks. It was when he opened his mouth to speak that Dean could hear how tired the other really was.

“That was amazing. Thank you.” he said.

Dean stood up smiling. “No problem. My brother has twins and it used to always work for them. Good music always calms them down.” he said with a wink.

The man nodded and offered his hand. “Castiel Novak.”

“Dean Winchester.” Dean replied shaking his hand.

“Thanks again for your help Dean.”

“Don’t mention it. I hope you can finish the rest of your shopping without hassle.”

“Hey Dean!” Castiel called when he started to walk away.

“Yeah?” Dean asked pausing.

“I know this is a peculiar suggestion because I know nothing about you besides the fact that you have a good singing voice…but would you be interested in babysitting?”

“Babysitting?”

“Yes. I work from home but it’s hard to sit for a long time and concentrate with little Claire here. It’d be only one or two days a week and I’d be home in case anything happened…”

Dean looked at Castiel thinking. He owned his own autoshop and nowadays was always going in and out. His workers did most of the jobs now while he tended to other things, though he still sometimes liked to get his hands dirty. Taking time off wouldn’t be a problem.

He also always wanted kids. He had never had a long enough relationship to even think consider children. The closest he came to having kids was babysitting for his younger brother. It would be nice to do it every once in a while. Plus, Castiel did look really run down.

“Sure.” he finally said.

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Really?!” he asked in disbelief.

Dean nodded. “I love kids and you definitely look like you could use a break.”

“That’s great! If I could just have your number I’ll call you later tonight and we can discuss it more.”

Dean took Castiel’s phone and punched in the number.

“Thanks a lot Dean.”

“No problem Cas. See you around.”

 

On Monday Dean went over to Cas’s around 2. He had talked to Castiel Sunday night after the supermarket incident and had discussed days and payment. Castiel didn’t want to interrupt Dean’s weekends so they would do once or twice a week on weekdays depending on how much work Castiel was able to get done.

Castiel had locked himself in his office with a promise to check on Dean in an hour and a half, but when three hours later Cas hadn’t emerged or made a sound Dean was starting to get worried. He went to the office and knocked on the door. There was no answer so Dean put his ear against the wood. Inside was silent. Slowly opening the door he peeked in. There, hunched over the desk, was Castiel. He was sound asleep, and from the looks of it had been for a while. His computer had shut it self down, and Castiel had knocked same papers onto the floor. Dean chuckled and picked the papers up putting them on the far corner of the desk. He then went out into the living room and grabbed the blanket off of the couch. He brought it into the office and draped it over the couch. On his way out he closed the door silently.

An hour later he came back in and went over shaking his arm lightly. “Hey. Hey Cas. Wake up man.”

“Uhhh…”Cas groaned.

“You’ve been asleep for hours. You’re going to kill you back like that.”

“Asleep?” Cas shot up surprised. “Oh Dean! I’m so sorry!” he said his cheeks flushed, embarrassed at having been caught sleeping. “Here you are babysitting because I need to get work done and I fell asleep! I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t apologize. You looked exhausted. You needed it. I made some dinner. I figured you’d be hungry when you woke. Come eat.” he said before heading back to the kitchen.

Castiel followed him and saw a bowl of spaghetti and meat sauce on the table, with some meatballs that Dean had defrosted.

“You didn’t have to make dinner Dean. That is not in your job description.”

“Hey it was easy. It took twenty minutes tops. I don’t mind at all. Sit down and eat.” Dean said serving Castiel a plate and then himself. “Claire’s laying down in her crib.” he said sitting down himself.

Castiel nodded. “Thank you. Did you have any problems with her?”

“Nope. She’s been a little angel.”

“So,” Castiel said taking a bite. “What do you do?”

“I own a autoship. I mostly manage now but every once in a while I’ll do the tough or interesting jobs that come in.”

“Wow. Your own autoshop. That sounds great.”

“Yeah.” Dean said shrugging. “It’s alright. How about you Cas?”

“I write. Mostly historical books but recently I’ve been doing translations. Right now I’m working on translating some old Latin scripts that were found.”

Dean laughed. “You must be really smart. My brother Sammy would love you. He’s into all that stuff. I was never really good at any of that. I was always better with my hands.” he said throwing Cas a wink.

“I’m sure your plenty smart Dean. Not everyone can run their own business.”

Dean waved his hand brushing off the compliment. “So may I ask what happened to Claire’s mom? It’s strange for the dad to get the kids in divorce cases.”

Castiel paused.

“ If it’s too forward or too rude feel free not to answer it of course man! I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No it’s alright Dean. Claire’s mother…she was in a car accident not long after Claire was born. She didn’t make it.”

“Oh man Cas! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

Castiel shook his head. “Don’t worry about it Dean. I just worry that when Claire begins to get older she’ll ask where her mom is, and she’ll be too young to understand. I don’t want her to think her mother abandoned her.”

“I think children understand more then we think.”

“I’m trying the best I can but this whole thing is new to me. I was never really good with people to begin with. Never thought I’d have a child. I was never really around any before this so I’m slowly learning.”

“She has food, a dad who loves her, and a stable place to live. That’s more then most kids have. I think you’re doing great so far.”

Castiel smiled. “Thanks Dean.”

 

The more Dean babysat the closer him and Castiel started to become. Sometimes after Castiel finished his work they would set up the stroller and go for walks in the park with Claire just talking and relaxing. Sometimes they would order a pizza, or chinese food and sit on the couch and watch a movie together. They were quickly becoming friends and Dean was quickly becoming attached to Claire. He was starting to worry about what would happen when Cas found someone else to be with and didn’t need Dean anymore. Dean would miss Claire but he would also miss Cas. Having gotten to know the other man better, Dean began to notice other things. How blue his eyes were. How he got little crinkles near his mouth when he laughed or smiled. How he chewed on a pen whenever he was thinking.And just what a great catch in general Cas would be. Any woman would be lucky to call Claire and Casitel family. 

For a few weeks Dean had been thinking about calling it quits before it became to painful, but he wasn’t ready to give it up yet. Then one day the call came.

“Hey Cas what’s up?”

“Dean I have a big favor to ask you. Please don’t feel like you have to say yes.”

“Of course Cas. What do you need?”

“I know you never work on weekends, and I’m sure you already have plans, but I was hoping you could babysit on Saturday.”

Dean took a moment to think. “Nah, nothing important that couldn’t be canceled or rescheduled. Do you have a deadline you need to meet?”

“Actually I’m going out. I need to leave at 5 and I probably won’t be back until late. Maybe 11 or 12.”

Dean’s heart clenched. Going out on a Saturday night, and not being back until late. That sounded like a date. He didn’t want to see Cas going out with someone else, but he couldn’t stop him from being with someone. If anyone deserved to be happy it was the Novaks.

“Sure Cas. Don’t worry. I’ll be over Saturday at 4:30 so if you need some time to finish getting ready without Claire you can.”

“Thank you so much!” Castiel said sounding relieved. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you Saturday at 4:30.”

 

When Dean showed up Saturday night Castiel answered the door in a suit. Dean stood at the entrance staring. His first thought, man did Cas look good. His second, yup it was definitely a date.

Castiel blushed under Dean’s gaze. “Is there something wrong Dean?” Cas asked looking down at himself.

“Huh? Oh no.” Dean said snapping out of it. “You look great. Actually wait, hold on.” he said. He walked up to Castiel and grabbed his blue tie fixing it. After he redid it he slid his hand down in straightening it out and the patted it. “There now you look perfect.” he said with a smile finally looking at the other man. Dean gulped when he saw how close they were standing and he took a step back. “Let me check on Claire while you finish up.”

Castiel was still in his bedroom when the door bell rang. “I’ll get it!” Dean yelled. He opened the door and was surprised when he saw not a woman standing there but a blonde haired male.

“Hello.” the male said in a british accent. “You must be Dean, the babysitter. I’m Balthazar.” he said stepping inside. “Thank you so much for watching Claire while we go out tonight. I know it was short notice.”

Dean just stared at the man in shock. “Uhhh yeah sure. Anything for Cas.” he said forcing a smile on his face. Inside he was steaming. Him and Cas had been getting along great! They had a great connection together. If Castiel was interested in men why had he not considered Dean?!

Castiel took that moment to walk out of the bedroom. “Ah! Balthazar!. Actually on time for once.” he said.

“You wound me Castiel. I’m always on time.

“Maybe in England. Let me just say goodbye to Claire and then we can head out.” he walked into Claire’s nursery and over to the crib leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. “Daddy will be back soon angel. Be nice to Dean okay?”

He turned around to see Dean standing at the door. “Thanks again Dean and if you need anything please call me. If there are any problems please call me. No problem is too small I promise.” 

Dean stared at Castiel not moving away from the door.

Castiel tilted his head looking at him confused. “Is something the matter Dean?”

“I…why him?”

“What do you mean?”

“If you were into men….why him? Why not me? I’ve been right here the whole time.”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows confused. “Balthazar? He…we’re….”

“Cassie come on we can’t be late tonight!” Balthazar called from the living room.

“We’ll talk when I get home Dean.”

Dean stepped out of the way, embarrassed by his outburst.

 

Castiel got home around 12:30 and Dean was sitting on the couch watching T.V  
“Was everything okay?”

Dean nodded getting off the couch. “Yeah. There wasn’t any problems. She’s been sleeping for awhile now.”

“Good. Dean about-“

“Forget it Cas. It was wrong for me to say something. It’s up to you who you want to date and it was presumptuous of me to think you’d want to date me.”

“We’re not dating. Balthazar is my agent. He is the one who helps me get my books published and who finds all of my translating projects. There was a new sneak peek gala opening at the city museum tonight and we were invited. I had translated a tablet from one of their new exhibits for them. We went as guests of honor.”

“Oh.” Dean said sounding shocked. “I…I’m sorry Cas. I just figured going out on a Saturday, you in a suit…it added up to a date to me. Then when I saw that it was a guy….you’re probably not even into guys! I just made a complete fool of myself!” He yelled. “I need to get out of here before I put my foot farther into my mouth.” Dean said going to walk around Castiel.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s chest stopping him. “I’m gay Dean.”

Dean looked at him mouth open. “But Claire…”

“Was an accident. Her mother Meg and I met through mutual friends at a soiree. We both had way to much to drink and ended up sleeping together. We decided to keep Claire and raise her the best we could.”

“Oh…”

“Also Dean you were not presumptuous to think that I would want to date you. I find you very attractive.”

“You do?”

“How could I not? Your green eyes. Your freckles. Your singing. The way you love and care for my daughter. It’s any single father’s dream.”

“Then why haven’t you said anything!”

“You work for me. I thought it inappropriate and I figured you just saw me as your boss.”

“I don’t watch movies, go for walk, or cook dinner for my boss.”

“Yes Dean. I know that now.”

Dean smiled and walked up to Castiel placing his lips on his. The kiss was short, tender and sweet before Castiel pulled away.

“It is almost one in the morning. I would like to get some sleep before Claire wakes up. Would you like to come over tomorrow and hang out? Not as a babysitter but as…”Cas paused. “Family?”

Dean smiled. “I would like that a lot Cas.” Dean said walking over to the door and grabbing his coat off the hook. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
